Elenalan (1998)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1998 Animated Film Mulan. Cast *Fa Mulan - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Hercules *Li Shang - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Shan Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Fa Zhou - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fa Li - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Grandmother Fa - Luisa (Elena of Avalor) *Mushu - Weasel (I.M Weasel) *Cri Kee - Flik (A Bug's Life) *First Ancestor - Zeus (Hercules) *Yao - Wreck it Ralph *Ling - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Chien-Po - Aladdin *Chi-Fu - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *General Li - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *The Emperor of China - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The Matchmaker - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Nimrod (The Missing Lynx) *Little Brother - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Khan - Maximus (Tangled) *The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Great Wall Guard - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Sa'Luk (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Clayton (Tarzan) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Imperial Scout 1 - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Imperial Scout 2 - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Ancestors - Gods (Hercules) Scenes *Elenalan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Elenalan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Elenalan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Elenalan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Mrs. Prysselius) *Elenalan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Elenalan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from Aerrow *Elenalan (1998) Part 7 - Elena's Choice *Elenalan (1998) Part 8 - I.M. Weasel's First *Elenalan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for I.M. Weasel *Elenalan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for Aerrow *Elenalan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful I.M. Weasel/Elena Meets I.M Weasel *Elenalan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Elenalan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Elenalan (1998) Part 14 - Amos' Bad News *Elenalan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Elenalan (1998) Part 16 - General Flynn is Dead *Elenalan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche *Elenalan (1998) Part 18 - Elena Has Been Discovered! *Elenalan (1998) Part 19 - Drago Bludvist is Back! *Elenalan (1998) Part 20 - Elena vs. Drago (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Elenalan (1998) Part 21 - Elena vs. Drago (Part 2) *Elenalan (1998) Part 22 - Elena vs. Drago (Part 3) *Elenalan (1998) Part 23 - Elena's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Elenalan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used *Mulan (1998) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used *Elena and the Secret of Avalor *Elena of Avalor *Hercules (1997) *Hercules (TV Show) *How to Train Your Dragon series *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *I' Am Weasel (1997) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Wreck it Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin III: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tangled: The Series *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginnings *Pippi Longstocking (1997) *Pippi Longstocking (TV Series) *The Missing Lynx *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Big Hero 6 *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Tarzan (1999) *Quest For Camelot *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Anastasia Gallery Elena of Avalor 11.jpg|Princess Elena as Fa Mulan Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Ping (Mulan's Disguise) Mateo in Elena of Avalor.jpg|Mateo as Li Shang Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Shan Yu Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as Fa Zhou Chicha.img.jpg|Chicha as Fa Li Luisa 2.jpg|Luisa as Grandmother Fa I.M. Weasel.jpg|Weasel as Mushu Flik (Disney).png|Flik as Cri-Kee Zeus in Hercules.jpg|Zeus as The First Ancestor Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck it Ralph as Yao Hiccup-1.jpg|Hiccup as Ling Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Chien-Po Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Chi-Fu Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as General Li King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as The Emperor of China Mrs. Prysselius.jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as The Matchmaker Nimrod the Black Hawk (Missing Lynx).png|Nimrod as Hayabusa the Falcon Bax max me wax.png|Max as Little Brother Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Khan Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith as Great Wall Guard Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk as Shan-Yu's Archer Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Shan-Yu's Scout Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Shan-Yu's Huntsman Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Imperial Scout 1 Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Imperial Scout 2 Gods.jpg|Gods as Ancestors See Also *Elenalan 2 (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies